Pokemon Darks and Lights
by Dyrezz
Summary: The International Competition and Science Expo has opened in the new region of Zadeus. Not only does Professor Oak show an interest in the Science Expo, but Ash seems to have an interest in the new region to become a Pokemon Master. He encounters new friends, new rivals, and faces new challenges. Enjoy my Pokemon World.
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

**Warning, this is not the first story-chapter of Pokemon Darks and Lights, If you are looking for the First Chapter of Pokemon Darks and Lights, please proceed to the next chapter**: _Episode One: New Regional League; Darks, Lights, and Ash Ketchum._

Thank you everyone so far for the good reception I've been getting for _Legend of Zelda, Paper Mario, and Donkey Kong Country_. Those three titles are still in progress at the start of this story, so I suggest that you all read those titles (favourite, follow, and review them as well). Now to cover some information that predates this story so that everyone is on the same level while reading.

First and Foremost, Ash Ketchum is a Pokemon Pop Star for those who only played the games. He is the main protagonist in the Pokemon Anime Series, and is in a perpetual state of being 10 years old, despite being on an adventure since 1998 (North America)/1997 (Japan). Since Ash is a very important Character in the Pokemon Anime Franchise, he is in fact going to be one of many main characters in this series. Yes, One-of-Many!

* * *

Second, the introduction of Pokemon; the use of a Pokedex is mandatory in any and all pokemon series. As such, Ash Ketchum and the main characters all have their own Pokedexes which will recite the introduction of pokemon. I will demonstrate an example right now involving Ash's Pikachu, since Pikachu is the only pokemon not going to be examined through the Pokedex:

**#025 Pikachu**; Evolved form of Pichu

**The Mouse Pokemon**

_Pikachu raises its tail to check it's surroundings. They have small electric sacs on both cheeks, that, when threatened, releases electrical charges from the sacs. The intelligence of Pikachu allows them to roast hard, crunch berries with electricity to make them tender enough to eat._

**Origin**: Kanto

**Types**: Electric

**Abilities**: Static; Lightningrod

This little blurb, will only occur when Ash Ketchum or another character listens to their pokedex. There is going to be one exception to this, but I will not be explaining the context of this exception in the introduction.

* * *

Third thing, a new Pokemon Type is created in this series. Yes, I have gone into the Pokemon types to redo some of the common pokemon of Pokemon; However, I will not be revealing the entire list of pokemon which are now Light Type or also Light type as one of two typing. I will be telling everyone the pros and cons of Light Type Pokemon:

Light-Type Attacks (Ex. Dazzling Gleam [retyped from Fairy-Type to Light-Type]): Pokemon who use Light-Type attacks will have an advantage against Flying-type, Rock-type, Bug-type, Ghost-type, and Dark-type pokemon; however, they will have a disadvantage to fighting-type, steel-type, Dragon-type, and Fairy-type pokemon.

Light-Type Pokemon (Ex. Chansey [Retyped from Normal-Type to Light-Type]): Pokemon who are titled as Light-Type Pokemon will have a type advantage against Poison-type, and Fairy-type attacks (meaning the attacks are weaker); however, they have a disadvantage against Steel-type, Psychic-type, Dragon-type, and Dark-type attacks (meaning the attacks are stronger). Light-Type Pokemon have an immunity against Ghost Type attacks.

Luceon: Just to let you all know, there is an Eevee-lution of the Light Type Pokemon, and I can already to tell you are all curious over how this pokemon will exist. Since Espeon has the 'day-time' evolution, and reverse of Umbreon, and Sylveon has that 'level-up with element-type attack' evolution. Well. it just so happen that Eevee has yet to use the Sun Stone; but Eevee uses the Shiny Stone to evolve into Luceon. The Shiny Stone shines with a dazzling light.

* * *

Finally, the new region: This story is going to be taking place primarily over in a new region called Zadeus [pronounced: Zay-day-us]. Zadeus continues the recent concept of international regions by being based in Greece. Unova was inspired by the United States, and Kalos was inspired by France. There are eight gyms and an elite four;

The Eight Gyms and types of the Elite four are going to be kept secret, but, to allow opening for contemplation, I will allow you to know what their names are. Hope you like the names:

**Gym Leaders:**

_Justin Norm_

_Naoki Chi_

_Jareth Pyral_

_Bane Oleander_

_Orel Knightson_

_Nicolai Ferro_

_Runi Bastilion_

_Leto Bastilion_

_Sammael Bavalon_

_Yvaine Joy_

**Elite Four:**

_Raiden Storms_

_Marie Fionie_

_Dimitri Hunter_

_Adriell Aureole*_

_Michelangelo Valentine_

***Originally Adriell Arachne a few days ago. The name has changed because the character has changed. This includes her type.**

Now, I know what you're thinking: _Dyrezz, you listed 10 Gym Leaders and 5 Elite Fours, you are an idiot._ WRONG! In the Gym Leaders, there are 8 Gyms, but 2 of them do not have just one gym leader. while the Elite four extion also features the name of the Zadeus Region Champion. good luck deciphering the Gym Types and Elite Four types… This will not be a problem if you know my writing.

* * *

Now, my introduction has gone on much longer than necessary, but I feel like I have covered enough information now to begin the story. Remember, that this story goes to Zadeus, but it is not limited to Zadeus, since there will be pokemon not localized to that region, PLUS I am going to have the all 719 National pokemon + 2 unnumbered Pokemon (as of March 22, 2014) + 100 Zadeus Pokemon; as such, not all 821 pokemon will be located in Zadeus, and therefore will require other regions.

Now, enjoy the story (this was my longest intro yet)


	2. Episode 1: A New Regional League

_**Episode One: A New Regional League; Darks, Lights, and Ash Ketchum**_

Welcome. To the Wonderful World. Of Pokemon.

In this crazy and wild world, people live and work together with creatures we call Pokemon. There is a vast array of different pokemon, all living in a vast array of different lifestyles. We are all connected in a circle of existence.

"My name is Rosalie Bonsai, though, people refer to me as the Pokemon Professor. This world is inhabited far and wide by Pokemon. Pokemon are raised, loved, and trained by everyone in our world. Including myself.

"I research Pokemon. I have made it my dream to research the connection of pokemon evolution based on their habitat. Unlike my teacher, Rowan, and my colleagues, Professor Birch, and Professor Sycamore, my research is more on the development of a pokemon, and how they're all connected through evolution. My theory, is that our term for the term 'pokemon evolution' is incorrect, and that they truly undergo a form of metamorphosis; and that Pokemon Evolution actually should be referring to every pokemon as a whole.

"You see, I theorize that pokemon are evolving due to their environments. I first thought of this concept from my own pokemon, Eevee. I found it curious that this small pokemon has the most variety of evolution. My research started with Leafeon and Glaceon. Evolution based on where Eevee lives. When Eevee is close to an icy rock, he or she will evolve into the Fresh Snow pokemon, Glaceon. While when Eevee is close to a mossy rock, he or she will evolve into the Verdant pokemon, Leafeon.

"Then there are the day and night evolutions: Espeon and Umbreon. Eevee will evolve to the Sun Pokemon Espeon when he or she is out in the sun. Eevee will also evolve to the Moonlight Pokemon Umbreon when he or she is out at night. But why does Eevee evolve this way?

"But where are my manners, I forgot to even ask you your name…"

"That is a wonderful name. Well, I shall await for your arrival. I shall meet you in Mystress Town in the Zadeus Region,"

* * *

"Thank you Professor Bonsai, it's been a pleasure talking to you," The old man spoke through the video monitor to a young woman. Her hair was as dark as night and her glasses were reflecting the monitor faintly in the lense. She gave a slight smile to both the old man and his friend who were talking to the woman through the monitor.

"The pleasure is all mine Professor Oak. and Ash, I can't wait to meet you in person, it sounds like you have a lot of experience with Pokemon and I cannot wait to crack the secret to Pokemon Evolution, with your help,"

The black haired woman on the monitor turned her attention to the young boy who stood with Professor Oak and waved. The famous Ash Ketchum has been well known among the scientific community as the well-travelled Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, though he wasn't a scientist or well-versed in the scietific culture as Professor Oak or Professor Bonsai.

"Well Ash, are you ready to go to the Zadeus Region?" Professor smiled to the young boy.

Ash adjusted his hat and lowered his arm. A large yellow animal the size of a basketball climb up his arm and onto his shoulder. "Are you ready Pikachu?" He asked, looking at the mouse-pokemon with a bright smile.

"Pika Pi," The yellow pokemon cheered and waved to Professor Oak.

"I'm ready too, Professor," an older woman called. She pulled a suitcase into the laboratory with a heavy thud of the wheels. Delia Ketchum sighed and smiled to her friend and son. This was plotted to be a vacation to the mediterranean region, but no one else by Delia was outfitted for a tropical vacation. "Ash, are we meeting your friends at the port?"

Ash nodded, "Yup." he said, "I can't wait to see Misty again," He said happily, "I haven't seen her since her sisters called her back to the gym… I wonder how she's been?" Pikachu cheered in his adorable pika.

"I'm glad to hear that her sisters were going to take care of the gym again while she travelled with us," Delia smiled. The youngest gym leader from Cerulean City, and Ash's friend was invited to travel to Zadeus with them. Ever since he had returned from Kalos, Misty had been very… strange. She seemed to be very red-faced when Ash mentioned his trip with Serena.

As the three of them loaded up the car for Travel, Pikachu's ears twitched in anticipation. There was a faint sound in the distance, and it was only making Pikachu nervous.

* * *

_Bing Bong._

"Attention passengers, now porting at Vermillion City; Next Stop, Mystress Town," The Captain of the S.S Aqua announced throughout the ship. His announcement only made the people more relaxed and more the pokemon more anticipated to the trip.

His aubergine colored hair waved down his drowsy eyes and covered his face. He was completely and utterly exhausted; not to mention seasick. Why was boat the only form of transportation to Zadeus? why couldn't there be an airline to the region. Or better bet, a sturdy, on-the-ground mode of transportation.

"Poli?" The Poliwag noticed his trainer's disembodied thoughts as he thought of dry land. The small water pokemon jumped onto the bed and nudged the pokemon trainer. "Poli?"

The trainer groaned miserably. He didn't think that a boat would be so… horribly sickening.

But the little poliwag stayed with the trainer.

"This is the last time we get on a boat Poliwag," the trainer muttered under his breath. his face was pale and void of all color. His eyes were a clear and natural sky blue. they were distant, trying to recall the days of walking and riding a bicycle and standing of the ground. The boat rocked slightly and turned his face green.

* * *

She couldn't wait to see her aunt. 15 years she's been waiting for this day to come, and finally it was here. Kandra stood at the top of the hill outside of her home town. The old fortified walls of the town were laughable now compared to the expansive cities of the rest of the world. her small boondocks of a town was settled at the bottom of the cliff overlooking the vast sea.

Behind her was the only, remotely nice building in her town. The Palace, where a science exposition was being hosted. Her aunt loved these expos. But then again, her aunt was a scientist. A famous scientist at that.

Kandra was slightly envious of her aunt's fame. Ever since her research on Pokemon Development captured the eyes of so many, she's barely seen her relative. Today was different though, because her aunt was visiting her. This was HER time! Not someone from a region across the oceans. Not from Yonova, or Kilos, or Katana!

The young girl inhaled happily as she stood excited for her big day.

"Lights!" the familiar voice called from the trail leading up to the Palace. "I thought I would find you out here,"

The woman walked towards her in her usual clothing. A short black dress which snugged at her body cosily, The designs of a single pokeball embroidered in red and white thread lined a pattern on her him. She wore a set of glasses which caught and reflected the sunlight of the midday sun. A lab coat draped from her shoulders loosely down her arms and torso. Black sneakers, unbefitting a formal occasion stayed on her feet.

"Aunt Rosie," Kandra ran to her relative and gave her a hug. It's been a few years now since she actually had a serious moment with her aunt. Or at least one that could be identified as a sentimental moment, and not one interrupted moment from an environmentalist, or a physical geographer, or a pokemon researcher.

"I hope you're excited, cause today is the start of a whole new adventure for you," Rosie smiled to Kandra. The girl noticed her aunt was carrying a small silver box. The memories of seeing her aunt carrying this box to other children in her town filled her mind. She knew what laid in secret in that small box, and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Inside the silver box were three metallic orbs. Pokeballs. A device created to catch pokemon to befriend and train them and love them. Her aunt pulled out one of the balls and tossed it in the air. Before the teenagers eyes, emerged a small goat-like creature shrouding it's body in exotic flowers.

"As you know, trainers usually start their adventure at the age of ten, but you, having my brother as your father were deprived of the thrills of travelling. Now, you get to have your own way Lights. and as a parting gift for your adventure, you get to have a starter pokemon provided to you from me. and the latest Pokedex," Rosie handed her niece a pocket device that opened when Kandra held it in her hand. A projection appeared with the holographic image of the goat.

**_#722 Phlora_**

**_The Wild Goat Pokemon_**

_Phlora's fur is composed of grass blades and leaves. They get their energy through photosynthesis like a plant. When Phlora's are completely rested and energized their bodies bloom beautiful flowers that give off a pleasant aroma._

_**Origin**: Zadeus_

_**Type**: Grass_

_**Abilities**: Overgrow; Chlorophyll; Sap Sipper_

Kandra's spine shivered in enthusiasm to the voice from her Pokedex. She's imagined this moment for years but never dreamed how thrilling and also how anxious it would be. Her aunt tossed up the second pokeball and out emerged a dark, rocky looking Pokemon. It wasn't as innocent looking as the Phlora did, but it was still cute. This pokemon looked very rigid, definitely a fighter. Kandra pointed her Pokedex to this little guy.

**_#725 Smyke_**

**_The Tiny Coal Pokemon_**

_Smyke's are agressive at birth, and have a low tolerance to others. They're bodies are composed of a rock-like material that emits a faint heat at 30 degrees Celsius (86 degrees Fahrenheit). Smyke's are capable of breaking rocks metal and begin forging their foraged materials into new objects._

_**Origin**: Zadeus_

_**Type**: Fire_

_**Abilities**: Flash Fire; Magma Armor; Solid Rock_

Kandra liked the sound of Smyke's power. He would make a great partner for her. But she didn't really like the… aggressive look in Smyke's eyes. She wasn't the type to go for the 'aggressive partnership' with her friends.

Rosalie picked up the last ball and tossed it high. The pokemon that emerged was perfect! An Opossom stood before Kandra with round eyes and a cute, half-simple smile. It's lower body was scaled with webbed feet and claws. it's tail curved and finned like a fish. The pokedex registered the pokemon as Kandra was already prepared to make her decision with her aunt.

**_#728 Orfen_**

**_The Water Nymph Pokemon_**

_Orfen live in freshwater lakes and rivers where they are nurtured and cared for. Orfen's can produce loud frequencies which can travel through water to warn nearby pokemon of any dangers that may be lurking about. Orfen's claws are webbed to help it catch water and swim faster through the water._

_**Origin**: Zadeus_

_**Type**: Water_

_**Abilities**: Torrent; Soundproof; Water Absorb_

"Orfen," Kandra said triumphantly to her aunt, "I will be partnered with Orfen,"

Rosie was slightly confused. People usually pick Smyte for their pokemon partner - he's a fighter, and will fight other pokemon - or maybe Phlora - he wasn't a fighter, but he was at least capable to giving off a status ailment to other pokemon. Orfen… wasn't a fighter… But she knew better than to question Kandra.

"Okay then Lights," Rosie said with a smile, she returned Smyte and Phlora to their pokeballs, "Here is Orfen's pokeball. Take good care of him. Why don't you come join me to the Science Expo to show everyone your new friend?"

"Or," Orfen muddled its way to Kandra who held out her hand in friendship to the little pokemon,

"Sure," When Orfen finally reached Kandra and shook her hand. She lifted the opossum, who then crawled around and planted itself on her shoulder. "Come on Orfen," she put the pokeball into a small pouch on her hip and followed her Aunt back to the Palace.

* * *

Ash walked through the halls of the ship along with his friend. She was his height with sunset-orange hair pulled to a small ponytail on the left side of her head. Her eyes were teal, and they scanned for their cabin number. 092. According to their ticket, they were not going to be rooming with Professor Oak or Delia, but they were neighbors for the trip. As influential as Professor Oak was, he couldn't convince the ship director to rearrange the rooms.

"So who do you think we're suppose to be sharing the room with?" Misty asked. Her arms wrapped around a Marill who she carried.

"I don't know, but I hope whoever they are, they're a powerful pokemon trainer," Ash declared, "Right Pikachu?" with an energetic response, they continued walking down the hall,

"Come on Ash, don't you think of anything else other than pokemon battles?" Ash gave Misty a confused look, which only caused her sigh and shake her head, "Never mind, I thought you would've been thinking differently after traveling to Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos,"

"You could've come too Misty," Ash said nonchalantly,

"And leave the Cerulean Gym to close?" Misty's eyes caught on the digits of the door, fortunately it was the correct cabin. "here we are,"

"I guess that's true, you're here now though." Ash laughed heartily, "And Brock will be on the next boat over, He said that he was preparing a booth for the Science Expo in Mystress Town,"

Misty rolled her eyes and gave her annoyed huff, "probably a booth to harass women," she muttered under her breath. She opened the cabin door and was amazed to see a little Poliwag running around the Cabin with a bucket balanced on it's head. Ash saw the little pokemon and chuckled.

"A poliwag!" He pulled out his old Pokedex and held it to the pokemon; the screen lit up and Poliwag was displayed.

**_#060 Poliwag_**

**_The Tadpole Pokemon_**

_Poliwag's slick black skin is a thin membrane that is consecutively damp. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern on its chest. despite it's thinness, however, the skin is also flexible, causing even sharp fangs to bounce right off. Poliwag's have trouble walking on their newly grown feet and are more adept to swimming._

_**Origin**: Kanto_

_**Type**: Water_

_**Abilities**: Water Absorb; Damp; Swift Swim_

"What is Poliwag doing?" Ash asked looking at the pokemon, who looked equally as confused. Misty put Marill down and smiled to the poliwag with a gentle curve to her lips.

"Does it matter, someone clearly has a good taste in Pokemon," Misty crouched down and smiled at Poliwag. There was a moment of distilled silence before Poliwag began to move again towards the restroom where a muffled groaning erupted. "Hello?" Misty called in worry.

"Do you have the medicine I called for?" a voice called, it was deep and masculine. Someone older, but also sounding slightly weaker.

"Um, no, we're bunked in this cabin… My name is Misty Kasumi and-"

"I'm Ash Ketchum, Are you a strong pokemon trainer!?" Ash was already in the heat of preparing for battle.

There was silence from the restroom and Ash could feel the immention between him and his new cabinmate. The silence was broken with the sound of retching coming from the other room. Both Misty and Ash looked a bit sick themselves from the sound.

"Sorry bout that…" the voice called, "It's nice to… meet you both, but I'm kinda incapasitated right now…"

"Right sorry bout my friend. Is there anything we can do to help?" Misty called,

There was silence again, "GET ME SOME SEASICK PILLS!" the mysterious man demanded, "I CALLED FOR THEM AN HOUR AGO AND NO ONE SEEMS TO WANT TO DROP THEM OFF!" Misty was slightly startled with the guys yelling, but it was understandable hearing that he was waiting for an hour for the medicine and no one delivers it.

Misty looked around the room and noticed the glint of a pill-case semi-concealed under one of the cabin bunks. She pulled it out and noticed PokeMeds labelled on the front; Seasickness relief is printed just below that. "I think I found them…" she said, walking to the door.

She opened to door to the restroom to see a man leaning over the bathroom toilet. His hair was a strange and alluring color of purple. His face as hidden from her and Ash behind his hair.

Misty handed the man the pill-case, "They looked like they were knocked off one of the beds." She said. She looked around the washroom for some sort of cup-replacement so that he can swallow the pills. She was shocked when she watched him dry-swallow two pills.

"Thanks" the man said, leaning away from the porcelain. He ran his hand through his hair to move it out of his face. His eyes were blue; as blue as the Sky. He looked much older than Ash. "You must be Misty, right?" he asked.

"Y-yes," her face blushed a little.

"And I'm Ash," Ash reintroduced himself, "So are you a strong pokemon trainer?"

Misty's face turned redder as she was embarrassed by Ash's content for a battle. "Ash, you can at least let the guy feel better before demanding a battle!"

The man laughed lightly, "Your friend is a strangely adamant one." He said to Misty, "I think I'm a strong trainer, but it's not because I am strong, it's because I am wise," He continued. "I'm Soren Eyphan, but, seeing as we're going to be cabinmates for a few days, you guys can call me Darks,"

"Darks?" Ash looked a bit confused,

"It's my nickname back home, my friends call me Darks because of my last name." Soren smiled, "Plus, it sounds better than Soren Eyphan,"

Misty nodded, "Nice to meet you Soren. So the Poliwag is your pokemon?" She noticed the poliwag again in the tub with the bucket still balanced on it's head.

"Yes, one of three of my pokemon."

"Cool," Ash said with a smile, "What are your other pokemon?"

"Well, I have a bellsprout, but I don't usually use her; and also-" Soren seemed to have drifted from though. There was a tap to Ash's shoulder and when he turned he was looking at Misty. She had a darkly, sinister grin on her face. Her eyes were attention grabbing as they were now yellow.

"Misty?"

"What?" The response came from Misty who was now standing beside Ash. They were looking at this clone in slight shock. Ash took a moment longer to finally recognize the trick.

"You have a Zorua," Ash said to Soren with a smile. The yellow-eyed misty turned into a ball of light before turning into a small, black-furred fox with red strands. It snickered lightly before trolling towards Soren.

"Yup, He's my Zorua. He's also the reason why my nickname is Darks,"

"Well it's nice to meet you and your pokemon, I hope we get a chance to battle," Ash was absolutely single-minded on this concept. Misty sighed and Soren smiled. Ash noticed his eyes looked a bit different for a moment - almost orange. Maybe it was the lighting in the washroom.

"I hope to battle you and your Pikachu, I've never been in a battle with a Pikachu like yours before,"

Ash was slightly confused. "Like…mine?"

Soren looked as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, "Sorry, I mean, your pikachu looks very strong, with strength I probably could not comprehend. Your Pikachu just seems, stronger…" Soren seemed to have calmed and mellowed as Ash smiled at the boost of compliments. Misty didn't seem to like Soren's compliments, and felt something was fishy.

They were going to be in the same cabin for a few days, maybe this uneasy feeling will go away.

* * *

**The first official chapter, and episode one of my story. I am sorry about the writing style. Pokemon is very speech-ridden and so will my work. I hope you all enjoyed this official chapter and I have some post-chapter stuff to cover.**

**First are the two new characters: Soren Eyphan and Kandra (unmentioned last name which has yet to be revealed, but I am POSITIVE the name is obvious). Soren Eyphan, AKA Darks, is portraying a new view of Pokemon. Though this view has yet to be established, he is in fact older than Ash and Misty. He is actually designed to be twice Ash's age, being 20 years old. Kandra is that classical "new trainer" who isn't picking a pokemon on strategy or skills, but mostly on appearance. If you had the choice between a goat, a rock, and an opossum, and had no idea what sort of attacks they had, you would be choice based on choice. I hope that, when I get around to drawing and designing Phlora, Smyte and Orfen, that you will all like them.**

**Second, Misty's last name. I know that in Japan her name isn't Misty and instead it's Kasumi for her first name, but I felt, as the author, her last name for this story could also be Kasumi, as a North American. This is why I have incorperated both of her names.**

**Thirdly, the pokedexes. Ash is still using the Pokedex from Kalos. The sliding one that is a thin screen. Kandra is using the new Pokedex in Zadeus to examine her three option pokemon. This pokedex will be generating a hologram of the pokemon instead of 2-dimensional images, and will also project the data on floating text boxes which are also projected. The Pokedex is still pocket sized. and features a rounded-design to it with a Camera on one side to scan the pokemon it searches for. When searching manually, a projection of a list will pop-up that can be scrolled through. This pokedex is very air-space interactive in that one can view their pokedex in the space in front of them, rather than limited to a screen.**


End file.
